bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Demoura Zodd
is a low-level Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen army. He is one of the guards for the underground passageways to Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, Page 4 Character Outline Demōra is either an incomplete Arrancar or one that never learned how (or cared how) to seal his power in a form of a Zanpakutō, as Iceringer stated that they had abandoned Human forms for greater power. Demōra maintains features that give him the appearance of an hybrid between a Human and a Hollow. Demōra appears as a dark-skinned deformed human, whose stature is disproportionate to that of a normal human. The remains of his Hollow mask covers the top of his face. He also has two strange linear emblems between this eyes and an enormous and deformed jaw. He tends to walk stooped because of his long arms which brushed the ground as if he were a primate. He also has black hair and a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments and outstanding earrings at the end of these. Underneath his mask, he has two lines tattooed down his cheeks. His Arrancar hakama is simple and similar to the ones of most Arrancar. Demōra's intelligence seems to be very limited, confined to show aggressiveness typical of Hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, Pages 7-9 Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc Demōra is the first enemy Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado face upon their arrival to Hueco Mundo. They cross the gorge and appear in a passage guarded by Demōra, and he pursues them to a large room with some stairs, where his companion Iceringer short steps Uryū and revealed that it was a simple but effective ambush.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, Page 4 Demōra hits the ground with his fist trying to reach Uryū and rebuked Iceringer's commentary about his lack of intelligence. They later affirm that they abandoned their human forms in order to increase their own powers. While his companion Iceringer was engaged in battle with Chad, Demōra puts Uryū in trouble since Demōra's attack focuses on the spiritual energy around his hands, making it impossible for Uryū the use of his Reishi Heishō weapons, and limiting him to dodge the attacks of the Arrancar. However, Uryū and Chad are able to deceive them by exchanging opponents. Chad succeeds Uryū and then tips a tremendous punch, breaking Demōra's mask, and impacts him against the wall by the force of his punch. Chad mocks Demōra's appearance without his mask and then renews the attack with another punch''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 243, Pages 12-15, but the Arrancar emerges and does not accept his defeat. He decides to use his most powerful attack by shooting his own tongue as a projectile against Chad, but Chad stops the attack after falling back a few meters and leaves the Arrancar stunned.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, Page 23 The Human uses his new special attack El Directo and hits Demōra, who falls to the ground defeated while Uryū and his Ginrei Kōjaku end the fight with Iceringer.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, Pages 24-25''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 244, Pages 1-3 Then, the room starts to crumble and they stated that it is because if they fall, the walls will fall with them, but Ichigo, Uryū, and Chad were aimed at the stairs of the hall at the time. After the room collapses, Demōra dies along his companion Iceringer.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, Page 6 Powers & Abilities Reiatsu Enhanced Physical Attacks: Demora gathers Reishi through his hands, and punches or slams his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, Page 14 Tongue Extension: Demōra has the ability to extend his tongue over long distances at ramming speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, Page 22 Trivia *Demōra, along with Iceringer, is featured in the pin-up page of Chapter 278, alongside the Privaron Espada (plus Aaroniero Arruruerie). It is also revealed that his hair accessories are in fact gold in color (though the anime portrayed them being silver).Bleach manga; Chapter 278, Pages 2-3 *Demōra is portrayed in his first appearance in the anime as having red tattoos on his face, but is later seen having pale purple tattoos.Bleach anime; Episode 144 Quotes *'Manga' (To Iceringer) "IIIIICE! You bastard, dun talk like I'mma only dummy!"Bleach manga; Chapter 242, Page 11 *'Anime' (To Iceringer) "Iceringer! Shut your face! Stop actin' like you're all high and mighty and smarter than me!" References Navigation de:Demōra es:Demōra Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Male